


The (Almost) Perfect Plan

by Phia



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phia/pseuds/Phia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi's carefully developed plan is designed to make his beloved Rei’s identity unmistakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Almost) Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Disharmony (anga971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/gifts).
  * A translation of [Plan (prawie)idealny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662264) by [Disharmony (anga971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony). 



> Hope too much didn't get lost in translation!!

Izumi's plan was perfect.

Or so he thought, since he developed it step by step in his head. 

"Have you seen my glasses?” Rei asked and he couldn’t help but chuckle to hear irritation in his voice. 

"Unfortunately not,” Izumi said, not lifting his eyes up from where he was just reading manga. 

The manga series, to Izumi's despair, just ended, but it gave him an idea of how he could find who the mysterious boy in Rei’s life is. Or who he was; from what the man claimed, it was hard to determine anything. The fact was, they were with each other a lot, and since Izumi's film career took off, he had enough of watching Rei look after him. Actually he couldn’t remember Rei leaving their home in the last month for some other purpose than selecting him for the conference or another recording, or in order to coordinate the preparations for Shougo’s big concert in Tokyo.

Shaking, desperately looking at Rei from every angle, Izumi started to think about the welfare of his plan. Involuntarily he glanced down at the man's cell phone in his hand and bit his lip, not sure if it would ever be put aside so Izumi could capture it and browse its contents.

The longer he thought about it, the more and more he began to get nervous, not just because he was trying to distract Rei. But the only time Izumi saw him without a phone in his hand or pocket was about four months earlier, when he had to bend down to pull his glasses from between the couch cushions. Then the phone landed on the table, but since then, Izumi never found the opportunity to look into Rei’s most personal device.

“Reeeeeeeei,” Izumi cried in the end, having enough of waiting.

“Yes?" The man came up to him with a frown.

"How about a trade?"The boy asked, staring at him intently. The agent sighed, ruffling his hair.

"I could have expected this. What do you need? Something wrong with Ryoma?"

"No, no, all right! Actually, I’ve never been so good…" Before his eyes stood an image of the boy sliding down his body and... he shook his head violently; he couldn't think about it now and get distracted. “Rei…"

"Izumi, focus. If you need something, I need to know, otherwise I won't be able to help you." 

"Give me your phone,” he blurted out, throwing the manga aside and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?! And you’re bothering my head by making me search around the house for my glasses, knowing how much I work?”

Izumi felt his cheeks get red when he realized how stupid his plan was. He covered his face with his hands, his shoulders twitching. There was always Plan B.

"But Rei! I just want you to… well…” he said in a trembling voice, looking at the man through his fingers. Rei froze. "I know that you have someone, but I don’t know why you hide it!" 

"Izumi …"

"No, Rei. You were the first to know about my relationship with Ryoma, you always know everything, and I don’t know anything about you! You helped me incredibly, sharing scraps from your experience with me. You haven’t seen your face when you talk about your boyfriend! I want him to know, I…"

The front door slammed, and Izumi immediately fell silent, fearing that his parents could return early. However, instead of seeing either of them, entering the room appeared...

“Shougo!” He shouted, throwing his arms around his brother's neck. Shougo squeezed him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"Guess what I got for you," he said, reaching into his pocket and after a while Izumi looked at him with adoration in his eyes, completely forgetting about Rei still behind them, who blinked, unable to believe what he heard. 

"Ah! The latest LalaLulu figure! I love you, Shougo! You're the best brother under the sun!” Izumi exclaimed, jumping up to kiss him on the cheek, then rushed into the room to choose the best place for his new acquisition. 

Rei looked at the boy, smiling slightly.

"The ideal time," he said, sitting down on the couch. He did not have long to wait before Shougo joined him, pulling him too close, making it too impossible to explain it somehow.

"I heard. I don't understand why you insist…"

"That's better," Rei said, looking around the room; he didn’t want to be professional, to fully look into Shougo’s eyes.

"I have not seen you a month, and when I come, you treat me like everyone around. I missed you,” he whispered, leaning over the man's ear. Rei didn’t react, sitting stiffly with half-closed eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm breath.

“Izumi…"

"If Izumi is old enough to sleep with Ryoma, I see nothing contradicting why people shouldn’t know."

Rei said nothing.

Suddenly he felt a hand weaving into his hair, a gentle motion ordering him to turn his head towards the blonde.

"You have no idea how I missed you," the boy whispered, leaning in to kiss him, but at the last minute like Rei snapped out of his trance and overturned.

"Me too. But…" This time Shougo didn't wait, but instead he turned, lifting him onto the couch and before Rei had a chance to react, he sat on his lap, holding him around his body to the back of the sofa. “Shougo… Izumi-"

"I won't hide anymore,” the boy snapped, after a moment already moving his lips over Sagara’s neck. For a moment, Rei still resisted, but he could not help his own desire. Not when their bodies, after such a long time, were together again, not when what he wanted was on his doorstep. His last ounce of common sense still made him think  _now we should be at least in the bedroom, Shougo, not in the living room, where everyone can see us_. "So much time…” he muttered to the blond, hovering over his mouth.

Then came the quiet steps and Rei tried to pull away, to make the situation less awkward, but Shougo held him in place.

Suddenly Shougo stopped and looked over his shoulder at his brother, who opened and closed his mouth, removed his glasses, rubbed them, then looked at them again. Shougo grinned at him and Izumi gave him a thumbs up, then turned around, wanting to give those two a little privacy.

"The glasses are in the fridge!” he cried and Rei laughed, shaking his head.

“I’ll take that as a blessing,” he said, leaning into the coveted kiss.


End file.
